Ιωάννης \Καλαβρία
Ιωάννης ο Ιταλός Greek Philosophers thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Βυζαντινής Εποχής Βυζαντινή Αυτοκρατορία Βυζαντινή Εποχή ]] thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Γης Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Αρχαία Εποχή ]] - Ιταλός φιλόσοφος, θεολόγος. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Μεσο-Βυζαντινή Εποχή, 11ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Ιωάννης" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]] ". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Ιωάννης Ιταλός καταγόταν από την Καλαβρία. Μετά από σύντομη διαμονή στη Σικελία και αφού ολοκλήρωσε τις σπουδές του στη Νότια Ιταλία, μετέβη σε νεαρή ηλικία στην Κωνσταντινούπολη κατά το 1055 για να σπουδάσει φιλοσοφία. Μετά τη μαθητεία του στη νομική σχολή των Σχολαστικών, προσκολλήθηκε στον Μιχαήλ Ψελλό, τον περίφημο θεολόγο, λόγιο και φιλόσοφο (1018-1096 περίπου)."Ψελλός, Μιχαήλ", εγκυκλοπαίδεια Πάπυρος-Λαρούς-Μπριτάννικα, τόμ. 61, εκδ. Πάπυρος, Αθήνα 2004-2005 CD-ROM. Στην Νότια Ιταλία είχε διδαχθεί την Αριστοτέλεια φιλοσοφία ενώ από τον Μιχαήλ Ψελλό την Πλατωνική φιλοσοφία.Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 282· Krumbacher, 1897, σ. 429. Υπήρξε ο διαπρεπέστερος και σημαντικότερος μαθητής του και τον διαδέχτηκε στο νεοσύστατο Πανεπιστήμιο,Τατάκης, 1977, σ. 201· Γεωργούλης, 2007, σ. 742· Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 282· Στεφανίδης, 2002, σ. 423· ΘΗΕ τόμ. 7ος, στ. 6, «Ιωάννης. Ο Ιταλός». λαμβάνοντας (κατά πάσα πιθανότητα ήδη το 1054Hunger, 1992, σ. 189.) τον τίτλο του Ύπατου των Φιλοσόφων, δηλαδή του «κοσμήτωρα της φιλοσοφικής σχολής της Κωνσταντινουπόλεως»,Χρήστου, 1994, σ. 107. όταν κατηγορήθηκε ο Ψελλός ως πλατωνιστής και αποσύρθηκε σε μοναστήρι της Μικράς Ασίας.ΘΗΕ τόμ. 7ος, στ. 6, 7, «Ιωάννης. Ο Ιταλός». Στη σχολή ερμήνευε έργα του Αριστοτέλη, του Πλάτωνα και των Νεοπλατωνικών και χρησιμοποιούσε την Αριστοτέλεια μέθοδο για τη διδασκαλία της Πλατωνικής φιλοσοφίας.Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 283, 284. Διακρίθηκε για την ευρύτατη φιλοσοφική του παιδεία και την εξαιρετική διαλεκτική δεινότητα που διέθετε,Έχει περιγραφεί ότι ήταν «πρωτότυπος στη σκέψη και εντυπωσιακός ως διδάσκαλος». (Hunger, 2008, σ. 81) μολονότι περιγράφεται ότι είχε γλωσσικές αδυναμίες, πλημμελή γνώση της λογικής και εγωιστικό, ισχυρογνώμον ύφος.Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 282, 283. Οι μαρτυρίες που σώζονται για το πρόσωπο του Ιωάννη Ιταλού προέρχονται από εχθρικά διακείμενες προς αυτόν πηγές.Robert Browning 1975, «Enlightenment and Repression in Byzantium in the Eleventh and Twelfth Centuries» στο Past & Present, Αρ. 69 (Νοε.), σ. 12. Φιλοσοφία Θεωρία Ο Ιωάννης Ιταλός, σε μια περίοδο που γινόταν απόπειρα πνευματικής αναγέννησης του Βυζαντίου,Η Άννα Κομνηνή κάνει αναφορά στην τρέχουσα «μεγάλη κατάπτωση της παιδείας και της φιλοσοφίας —τα γράμματα είχαν κατά κάποιον τρόπο εξοριστεί» και ότι «υπήρχαν μερικοί είχαν κάποια κλίση προς τη γνώση, λίγοι βέβαια, και αυτοί μόλις που στέκονταν στα πρόθυρα της αριστοτελικής φιλοσοφίας». Επίσης, αναφέρει: «Ο εν λόγω Ιταλός ήλθε στην Κωνσταντινούπολη, όπου δεν είχαν πάψει να καλλιεργούνται οι επιστήμες και η φιλοσοφία. Βέβαια, από την εποχή του Βασιλείου του Πορφυρογεννήτου ως τη βασιλεία του Μονομάχου, τα γράμματα παρήκμαζαν, δεν είχαν όμως εγκαταλειφθεί ολωσδιόλου• ανέλαμψαν και άνθησαν και καλλιεργήθηκαν από σπουδαίους λόγιους κατά την εποχή του αυτοκράτορος Αλέξιου Α' Κομνηνού. Πριν από αυτόν οι περισσότεροι άνθρωποι είχαν το νου τους στην πολυτέλεια και στη διασκέδαση και άλλο δεν έκαναν παρά να κομπάζουν ασχολούμενοι με τα κυνήγια και άλλα ακόμα αισχρότερα παίγνια• τα γράμματα και Λογική τα είχαν για πάρεργο. Αυτή λοιπόν την κατάσταση βρήκε ο Ιταλός ερχόμενος εδώ». (Αλεξιάς 5,9. Μετάφραση από το: Άννα Κομνηνή, Αλεξιάς, τόμ. Α΄ (Βιβλία Α΄-Θ΄) (μτφρ. Σιδέρη Αλόη), εκδ. Άγρα, Αθήνα 1990, σελ. 206, 210. Σύμφωνα με τον Βασίλιεφ, «μερικοί μελετητές ονομάζουν την περίοδο αυτή εποχή τής Ελληνικής Αναγεννήσεως, που ήταν καρπός τής εργασίας κορυφαίων — όπως του Μιχαήλ Ψελλού— προσωπικοτήτων τής Αυτοκρατορίας. Η πνευματική αυτή αναζωογόνηση εκδηλώθηκε, την εποχή τών Κομνηνών, κατά διαφόρους τρόπους, συμπεριλαμβανομένης τής δημιουργίας διαφόρων αιρετικών δογμάτων και δογματικών πλανών, με τα οποία οι Αυτοκράτορες, ως προστάτες τής Ορθόδοξης Πίστεως, επρόκειτο να έλθουν σε αντίθεση». (Βασίλιεφ, σ. 134) Αυτή η περίοδος του 11ου και 12ου αιώνα στο Βυζάντιο έχει περιγραφεί ως «προ-Αναγέννηση» σε σχέση με την Αναγέννηση του 12ου αιώνα στη Δύση. (Kazhdan, Consable, People and Power in Byzantium: An Introduction to Modern Byzantine Studies, Dumbarton Oaks Research Library and Collection, 1982, σσ. 108, 136• Magdalino Paul, Η αυτοκρατορία του Μανουήλ Α' Κομνηνού 1143-1180, εκδ. Μ.Ι.Ε.Τ., Αθήνα 2008, σ. 624) πρωτοστάτησε στην αναβίωση της φιλοσοφίας ως αυτόνομης επιστήμης.Χρήστου, 1994, σ. 107, 228, 229. Ο Ιωάννης πίστευε ότι η φιλοσοφία δεν ήταν μόνον η μελέτη και διδασκαλία των πολύτιμων φιλοσοφικών συστημάτων του παρελθόντος ούτε η χρήση της φιλοσοφικής μεθοδολογίας ως θεολογικού εργαλείου αλλά ότι αποτελούσε μια ζωντανή πραγματικότητα η οποία υποστηριζόταν από τη δύναμη της ανθρώπινης λογικής. Έτσι ο ίδιος δεν φαίνεται να διέκρινε τη συνήθη βυζαντινή πρακτική του διαχωρισμού των πεδίων της φιλοσοφίας και της θεολογίας, αφού είναι χαρακτηριστικό ότι η εκκλησία και το κράτος δεν δίωξαν ποτέ τη φιλοσοφική σκέψηΝίκος Ματσούκας, Ιστορία της Φιλοσοφίας, σελ. 316, αντιθέτως την ενθάρρυναν, όσο όμως δεν οδηγούσαν σε ετεροδοξίαΣτίβεν Ράνσιμαν, σελ. 145. Στην περίπτωση του Ιταλού δηλαδή, δεν είχαμε μία προσπάθεια να ερμηνεύσει τις προεκτάσεις του δόγματος στη ζωή των ανθρώπων, αλλά επιχείρηση να υποκατασταθούν τα δόγματαΝίκος Ματσούκας, Ιστορία της Φιλοσοφίας, σελ. 316. Ουσιαστικά δε χρησιμοποίησε τη μέθοδο που είχαν χρησιμοποιήσει ο Ψελλός και άλλοι φιλόσοφοι της Βυζαντινής περιόδουο.π., 450. Ιδιαίτερη επίδραση δέχτηκε από το έργο των Νεοπλατωνικών. Έτσι, φαίνεται ότι δεν δεχόταν την αιώνια κόλαση και την προσκύνηση των εικόνων, ενώ δεχόταν την αιωνιότητα της ύλης, την αυθυπαρξία των ιδεών και την προΰπαρξη των ψυχών και την μετεμψύχωση. Επίσης, ασχολήθηκε με την αναζήτηση της λογικής εξήγησης τού τρόπου με τον οποίο ενώθηκαν οι δύο φύσεις θεϊκή και ανθρώπινη του Ιησού Χριστού και με τον τρόπο με τον οποίο θεώθηκε η σάρκα.Σύμφωνα με τον Συνοδικόν του Τριωδίου, «ζητείν οίω τρόπω αυτός ο Θεός Λόγος τω ανθρωπίνω φυράματι ήνωται και την προσληφθείσαν σάρκα κατά τίνα λόγον εθέωσε και λόγοις διαλεκτικοίς φύσιν και θέσιν επί της υπέρ φύσιν καινοτομίας των δύο φύσεων του Θεού και ανθρώπου λογομαχείν». Η απάντηση της Εκκλησίας ήταν ότι «η του Κυρίου σάρξ εθεώθει, ούτε φύσει, ούτε θέσει, αλλ' υπέρ φύσιν και λόγον». (Στεφανίδης, 1998, σ. 424) Θεωρούσε αυτονόητο να μπορεί κανείς να φιλοσοφεί ελεύθερα και ξεχώριζε τον φιλοσοφικό από τον θεολογικό τομέα, πιστεύοντας ότι μπορούσε να έχει κανείς διαφορετικές απόψεις στον καθένα. Ο Ιωάννης διακήρυσσε προφανώς ότι αρκεί η πραγματική, δηλαδή κοσμική, επιστήμη ώστε να διερευνηθεί η αλήθεια, ότι η φιλοσοφική σκέψη είναι αυτόνομη, ακόμη και ξέχωρη, από τα εκκλησιαστικά δόγματα, ότι τόσο οι ιδέες όσο και η ύλη είναι αιώνιες, ότι υπάρχει παλιγγενεσία των ψυχών, ότι ισχύει το «ουδέν εξ ουδενός» των Εθνικών φιλοσόφων και δεν υπάρχει εκ του μηδενός δημιουργία και ότι τα θαύματα πρέπει να απορρίπτονται ως αντικείμενα στους Φυσικούς Νόμους. Είχε την άποψη ότι η κλασσική Θρησκευτική Γνώση και η Παράδοση της διανόησης παρέχουν ό,τι χρειάζεται —αν όχι και περισσότερα— ο άνθρωπος να γνωρίζει και να κατέχει ως προς τον Χριστιανισμό . Κωνσταντέλος/Constantelos, 1996, "The Formation of the Hellenic Christian Mind". Ωστόσο, πίστευε ότι για να γίνουν δεκτές οι εξ αποκαλύψεως χριστιανικές αλήθειες θα έπρεπε να εναρμονισθούν πρώτα προς τις αρχές του φιλοσοφικού συστήματος που εισηγούνταν με τη βοήθεια των Αριστοτελικών συλλογισμών.Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 284. Όπως και ο Ψελλός, όσον αφορά τα διαλεκτικά και λογικά ζητήματα ακολουθούσε τον ΑριστοτέληΝιάρχος, Κωνσταντίνος, «Κριτικές παρατηρήσεις του Ιωάννου του Ιταλού στην αριστοτελική θεωρία για τη φύση», Παρνασσός 24 (1982), 10-40., ενώ ως προς τα μεταφυσικά τις αντιλήψεις του Πλάτωνα.Γεωργούλης, 2007, σ. 745. Ο Ιταλός τελικά μπορεί να χαρακτηριστεί ως ένας πρόδρομος του σχολαστικισμού, με την έρευνα της επίλυσης των δογματικών ζητημάτων μόνο δια του λογικούΒασίλειος Στεφανίδης, Εκκλησιαστική ιστορία, σελ. 423. Αντίδραση Αντίδραση του Ορθόδοξου Ιερατείου Η διδασκαλία του Ιωάννη, μια απόπειρα συγκρότησης θεολογικού συστήματος με τη βοήθεια της φιλοσοφικής σκέψης,Χρήστου, 1994, σ. 229. καθιστούσε μη αναγκαία την εκκλησιαστική αυθεντία«Δεν ήταν αναγκαία η οποιαδήποτε εκκλησιαστική αυθεντία για τη διατύπωση των αληθειών της πίστεως». (Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 284) και ήταν αδιάφορη προς τα χριστιανικά δόγματα.ΘΗΕ τόμ. 7ος, στ. 9, «Ιωάννης. Ο Ιταλός». Η ανάμειξη θεολογίας και φιλοσοφίας όπως εμφανίστηκε στις απόψεις του φιλόσοφου ανησύχησαν την ΕκκλησίαΧρήστου, 1994, σ. 107 η οποία αντέδρασε με αυξανόμενη καταστολήFlusin Bernard, 2006, σ. 128· Krumbacher, 1897, σ. 42., πιθανώς και εξ αιτίας του πολεμικού και προσηλυτιστικού του χαρακτήραJonathan Shepard, The English Historical review, Vol. 99, No. 391 (Apr., 1984), pp. 409-410 Published by: Oxford University Press. Αναφέρει χαρακτηριστικά: "His temperament was polemical and proselytizing". Η Άννα Κομνηνή τον περιγράφει με μελανά χρώματα όσον αφορά την παιδεία και τους τρόπους του.Σύμφωνα με την περιγραφή της Άννας Κομνηνής, η οποία στο έργο της «διερμηνεύει την πολιτικήν και την στάσιν του πατρός της» (ΘΗΕ τόμ. 7ος, στ. 7, «Ιωάννης. Ο Ιταλός»), «ο Ιταλός δεν κατόρθωσε να κρύψει την αγένειά του· ακόμα και εκεί εξέμεσε δόγματα αλλότρια προς την Εκκλησία και δεν έπαυε να διακωμωδεί τα πάντα μπροστά στους επιφανέστερους κληρικούς κάνοντας και διάφορα άλλα που έδειχναν τους ακαλλιέργητους και βαρβαρικούς τρόπους του». (Αλεξιάς 5,9. Μετάφραση από το: Άννα Κομνηνή, Αλεξιάς, τόμ. Α΄ (Βιβλία Α΄-Θ΄), μτφρ. Σιδέρη Αλόη, εκδ. Άγρα, Αθήνα 1990, σ. 211. Όντας άτομο με ευρύτητα και βαθύτητα πνεύματος και δημιουργικότητα,ΘΗΕ τόμ. 7ος, στ. 7, 8, «Ιωάννης. Ο Ιταλός». οι διδασκαλίες τού Ιωάννη Ιταλού ασκούσαν μεγάλη επίδραση και έγιναν αποδεκτές —εκτός από τους μαθητές τουΦειδάς, 2002, σ. 283.— από επιφανή μέλη της κοινωνίας και ιεράρχες —η Άννα Κομνηνή υποστηρίζει ότι ακόμη «και αυτός ο πατριάρχης Ευστράτιος Γαριδάς διέκειτο συμπαθώς προς τας δοξασίας του», ότι μαζί με άλλους αρχιερείς ήταν «θαυμασταί» του και είχαν ασπασθεί τις ιδέες τουΓεωργούλης, 2007, σ. 747· Στεφανίδης, 1998, σ. 423· Τατάκης, 2007, σ. 278.—, γεγονός που ενοχλούσε τον θρησκευόμενο αυτοκράτορα.« ». (Αλεξιάδα 5.9.6) Ο αυτοκράτορας Αλέξιος Κομνηνός εξέδωσε πραγματεία για να αντικρούσει τις δοξασίες του Ιωάννη Ιταλού, με ιδιαίτερη έμφαση στην θεανθρώπινη ύπαρξη του Ιησού Χριστού. (Γεωργούλης, 2007, σ. 746) Αναφέρεται ότι οι αυτοκράτορες της δυναστείας των Κομνηνών έτρεφαν ιδιαίτερη εκτίμηση στη θεολογία. (Χρήστου, 1994, σ. 230) Εμπλοκή του Αυτοκράτορα Αλεξίου Κομνηνού Καθώς οι αυτοκράτορες του Οίκος|Οίκου των Κομνηνών έτρεφαν ιδιαίτερη εκτίμηση στη θεολογίαΧρήστου, 1994, σ. 230, έτσι και ο Αλέξιος Α' Κομνηνός εξέδωσε πραγματεία για να αντικρούσει τις δοξασίες του Ιωάννη Ιταλού, με ιδιαίτερη έμφαση στην θεανθρώπινη ύπαρξη του Ιησού Χριστού.Γεωργούλης, 2007, σ. 746 Ο αυτοκράτορας Αλέξιος ήταν δύσπιστος προς τον Ιωάννη, λόγω της οικειότητας τού φιλοσόφου με τον προηγούμενο αυτοκράτορα, τον Μιχαήλ Ζ'.ΘΗΕ τόμ. 7ος, στ. 7, «Ιωάννης. Ο Ιταλός». Μετά από έρευνα που διέταξε ο αυτοκράτορας υπό την πίεση θεολόγων και ιεραρχών,«Πιεζόμενος και υπό θεολόγων και ιεραρχών». (ΘΗΕ τόμ. 7ος, στ. 7, «Ιωάννης. Ο Ιταλός») ο Ιωάννης κατηγορήθηκε ότι, μεταξύ άλλων, αναβίωνε την ψεύτικη διδασκαλία της αρχαίας φιλοσοφίας σχετικά με την ψυχή και σχετικά με την αιωνιότητα της ύλης και των ιδεών, καθώς επίσης ότι παραθεωρούσε τα κριτήρια της πατερικής παράδοσης για τη σχέση της ελληνικής φιλοσοφίας με την εκκλησιαστική παράδοση.Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 283 Απολογία στη Σύνοδο Το 1077 η Ενδημούσα σύνοδος της Κωνσταντινούπολης εξέτασε το ζήτημα και θεώρησε ότι αμφισβητούνταν όχι μόνο ζητήματα χριστιανικής σωτηριολογίας αλλά και η αυθεντικότητα και το αμετάβλητο της εκκλησιαστικής παράδοσης.Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 285, 286. Θεωρήθηκε ότι «απέρριπταν την αυθεντία και αυτών ακόμη των Οικουμενικών συνόδων για την καταδίκη των αιρέσεων και για τη δογματική διατύπωση της αμφισβητούμενης από αυτές αληθείας της πίστεως». (Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 285) Η σύνοδος αναγνώρισε ότι τα «ελληνικά μαθήματα» είναι χρήσιμα και αναγκαία αλλά αποδοκίμασε την «προτίμησιν» της ελληνικής φιλοσοφίας έναντι της εκκλησιαστικής παράδοσης και την νόθευση της χριστιανικής διδασκαλίας με ακραίες φιλοσοφικές ιδέες. Ο Ιωάννης Ιταλός κλήθηκε από την σύνοδο σε απολογία και υποχρεώθηκε να αναθεματίσει όλες τις «κακοδοξίες» που του αποδίδονταν από την σύνοδο.Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 286. Παρά το ότι σε αυτές δεν αναφερόταν το όνομα του Ιωάννη Ιταλού, ουσιαστικά ήταν προσωπικός ο αναθεματισμός που έγινε.Εκείνον «ανεθεμάτισεν η εν Κωνσταντινουπόλει Σύνοδος δι' όσα κενοφωνήσας έγραψε κατά της ενσάρκου οικονομίας του Χριστού». (Δημητρακόπουλος Κ. Ανδρόνικος, Εκκλησιαστική Βιβλιοθήκη εμπεριέχουσα Ελλήνων θεολόγων συγγράμματα, Λειψία, 1866, σ. ι') Έκτοτε ο Ιωάννης συνέχισε να διδάσκει στην Ακαδημία της Κωνσταντινούπολης, επιφυλακτικότερος πλέον όταν ανέπτυσε το θέμα της σχέσης των αρχών της φιλοσοφίας προς τα εκκλησιαστικά δόγματα. Εικονομαχία Ο πρώτος κύκλος των μετέπειτα προβλημάτων ανέκυψε όταν η Ενδημούσα σύνοδος αποφάσισε να προσφέρει καθιερωμένα λατρευτικά χρυσά και αργυρά σκεύη, μαζί με τον πολύτιμο διάκοσμο κάποιων ιερών εικόνων, για να καλυφτούν οικονομικές ανάγκες που προέκυψαν από τις μάχες που έδινε ο αυτοκράτορας Αλέξιος Α' Κομνηνός με τους Νορμανδούς που είχαν εισβάλει στα δυτικά της αυτοκρατορίας. Ο πατριάρχης Κωνσταντινούπολης Ευστράτιος Γαριδάς (1081-1084) υποστήριξε αυτή την απόφαση της συνόδου. Εν τούτοις, ο μητροπολίτης Χαλκηδόνας Λέοντας αντέδρασε έντονα, θεωρώντας την ενέργεια αυτή ως μια νέα μορφή Εικονομαχίας. Με την απόφαση της συνόδου και του αυτοκράτορα συντάχθηκε και ο Ιωάννης, αναπτύσσοντας συλλογισμό ο οποίος έδωσε λαβή σε αντιπάλους του να τον κατηγορήσουν ως εικονομάχο και να ανακινήσουν το ζήτημα της διδασκαλίας του.Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 287. Απολογία και καταδίκη Ένας δεύτερος κύκλος θεολογικών ερίδων προέκυψε όταν συγκεντρώθηκαν σε έναν ενιαίο κατάλογο όλες οι εναντίον του διαδιδόμενες από τους αντιπάλους του κατηγορίες για «αιρετικές κακοδοξίες».Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 288. Αυτός ο κατάλογος, εκτός από τις παλαιότερες κατηγορίες που περιέχονταν στα 9 Κεφάλαια (1077), τόνιζε την καταγγελία περί εικονομαχικών φρονημάτων, με το τεκμήριο μάλιστα ότι ο Ιωάννης είχε λιθοβολήσει μια εικόνα για να αποδείξει τις απόψεις του. Τον Μάρτιο του 1082 ο πατριάρχης Κωνσταντινούπολης Ευστράτιος Γαριδάς κάλεσε τον Ιωάννη Ιταλό να απολογηθεί ενώπιον της συνόδου για τις κατηγορίες που του είχαν αποδοθεί. Ο Ιωάννης υπέβαλε προς τη σύνοδο μια Ομολογία πίστεως, η οποία όμως ήταν πρόχειρη και θεολογικά ή φραστικά ασαφής. Με αυτό τον τρόπο, όμως, ο Ιωάννης θεωρήθηκε ότι *δεν ακολούθησε την καθιερωμένη εκκλησιαστική πρακτική Ομολογία πίστεως, που ερμηνεύθηκε ως απόπειρα μη ομολογίας πίστης στις επτά Οικουμενικές συνόδους, και * υπέπεσε σε χριστολογικές και δογματικές πλάνες, υπό την επίδραση νεοπλατωνικών ιδεών. Ολόκληρη η διδασκαλία του Ιωάννη, η οποία θεωρήθηκε ότι ήταν «αντιχριστιανική», καταδικάσθηκε και ο ίδιος τέθηκε σε περιορισμό σε μονή.Στεφανίδης, 1998, σ. 424·'ΘΗΕ'' τόμ. 7ος, στ. 7, «Ιωάννης. Ο Ιταλός». Αργότερα, υποτάχθηκε στις αποφάσεις της συνόδου και αποκήρυξε δημόσια τις «κακοδοξίες» του. Νέα Εξεταστική Σύνοδος Το 1082, με επέμβαση του βυζαντινού αυτοκράτορα Αλέξιου Α' Κομνηνού, συγκλήθηκε σύνοδος από τον πατριάρχη Ευστράτιο Γαριδά υπό την προεδρία του «πρωτοπροέδρου Ηρακλείας Θεοφίλου» για να ανακρίνει τον Ιωάννη. Η σύνοδος, η οποία αποτελούνταν από τον πατριάρχη, τον αυτοκράτορα και μια ομάδα επισκόπων, πατριαρχικών αξιωματούχων και επίτιμων της αυλής, τον έκρινε ένοχο αρειανικών και σαβελλιανικών διατυπώσεων καθώς και για υφέρπουσες επιρροές από τους νεοπλατωνικούς φιλοσόφους Ιάμβλιχο και Πρόκλο.Angold, 2000, σ. 52. Σύμφωνα με την Άννα Κομνηνή,Ματσούκας, 1994, σ. 32· Γεωργούλης, 2007, σ. 745. Αν και η Αλεξιάδα θεωρείται ένα ιστοριογραφικό «αριστούργημα» (Flusin, 2006, σ. 129), ο Krumbacher χαρακτηρίζει την περιγραφή που κάνει στον χαρακτήρα και τη διδασκαλία τού Ιωάννη ως "αξιοπερίεργη". (1955, σ. 456) ο Ιωάννης καταδικάστηκε κυρίως για την θέση που διατηρούσε στο ζήτημα της ένωσης των δύο φύσεων του Ιησού Χριστού.Ιωαννίδης, 1994, σ. 34· Τατάκης, 1977, σ. 204. Όσον αφορά την καταδίκη του περί ψυχής, ο Ιωάννης κατηγορήθηκε ότι πίστευε α) στην πλατωνική θεωρία περί μετεμψύχωσης και β) στην αριστοτελική θεωρία περί καταστροφής των ψυχών κατά τον θάνατο· καθόσον όμως οι δύο αυτές θέσεις αλληλοαναιρούνται είναι πιθανόν ότι οι κατήγοροί του είτε δεν κατανοούσαν τα κείμενά του είτε ήθελαν απλά και μόνο να καταδικάσουν απόψεις που αρχικά είχαν διατυπωθεί από παγανιστές συγγραφείς.Alexander Alexakis, «Was There Life beyond the Life Beyond? Byzantine Ideas on Reincarnation and Final Restoration», Dumbarton Oaks Papers, Αρ. 55, σ. 172. Το ίδιο ισχύει και για τις αλληλοαντικρουόμενες κατηγορίες περί ειδωλολατρικής λατρείας εικόνων και εικονοκλαστικότητας.Jonathan Shepard, The English Historical review, Τόμ. 99, Αρ. 391 (Απρ. 1984), σ. 410, εκδ. Oxford University Press. Η δεύτερη δίκη του είναι εντελώς διαφορετική. Η Άννα Κομνηνή αποδίδει πολιτική διάσταση στο ζήτημα και τον κατηγορεί ότι ήταν υπεύθυνος για την εξέγερση των αμαθών και τη μεταστροφή των μαθητών του σε επαναστάτες.Άννα Κομνηνή, Αλεξιάδα, 5.9.4. Η προσαγωγή του Ιταλού έγινε ενώπιον μεικτού δικαστηρίου κοσμικών και κληρικών. Ο Αλέξιος επιτίθεται στον Ιταλό αμφισβητώντας όχι μόνο την ειλικρίνεια του ίδιου αλλά και κάθε πιθανού συνεχιστή του, γενόμενος έτσι υπέρμαχος της Ορθοδοξίας, εμπλέκοντας μάλιστα και ζητήματα νομιμότηταςΗ Άννα Κομνηνή θεωρεί πως ο Ιταλός πρόδωσε τη χώρα του, μια κατηγορία που ουσιαστικά τον αφήνει έκθετο σε κάθε είδους τιμωρία -στην πραγματικότητα προσπαθεί να απομακρύνει κάθε ευνοούμενο της προηγούμενης βασιλείας. Βλ. Αλεξιάδα, 5.8.Robert Browning 1975, «Enlightenment and Repression in Byzantium in the Eleventh and Twelfth Centuries» στο Past & Present, No. 69 (Nov.), 3-23. Τα εναντίον του στοιχεία περιλάμβαναν εδάφια από τα κείμενά του καθώς και υποθετικές δηλώσεις και μαρτυρίες.F. I. Uspenskij 1897, "The proceedings of the trial of John Italus for heresy", Izvestiya Russkago Arkheologicheskago Instituta v IV Κonstantinopole, ii, 36-7. Φαίνεται πως οι κατηγορίες περί αίρεσης που απευθύνθηκαν κατά του Ιταλού στη δίκη του 1082 ήταν ουσιαστικά αβάσιμες και ότι ο ίδιος ήταν πιθανώς αθώος από όλες τις εναντίον του κατηγορίες.Lowell Clucas, Tbe trial of John Italos and the crisis of intellectual values in Byzantium in tbe eleventh century (Munich: Institut fur Byzantinistik, Neugriechische Philologie und Byzantinische Kunstgeschichte der Universitat, 1981), όπως παρατίθεται στο: Jonathan Shepard, The English Historical review, Τόμ. 99, Αρ. 391 (Απρ. 1984), σσ. 409, 410, εκδ. Oxford University Press. Ενώ σύρθηκαν σε δίκη και πέντε από τους μαθητές του, η δίκη του δίνει την εντύπωση ότι αφορούσε τον ίδιο και μόνο. Υπάρχουν λόγοι που υποδεικνύουν ότι η δίκη του Ιταλού είχε πολιτικά κίνητρα και ότι οι κατηγορίες εναντίον του ήταν ως ένα βαθμό κατασκευασμένες.Cyril Mango, Βυζάντιο:Η αυτοκρατορία της Νέας Ρώμης, σ. 174. Αναθέματα για τη διδασκαλία του Την 13η Μαρτίου 1082, κατά την "Κυριακή της Ορθοδοξίας", διαβάστηκαν οι προτάσεις του "Συνοδικού" και αναθεματίστηκαν δημόσια από άμβωνος στο ναό της Αγίας Σοφίας όσοι τις αποδέχονταν, χωρίς να αναφέρεται ονομαστικά ο Ιωάννης ο Ιταλός."Ιωάννης ο Ιταλός", Θρησκευτική και Ηθική Εγκυκλοπαίδεια (ΘΗΕ), τόμ. 7, εκδ. Μαρτίνος Αθ., Αθήνα 1965, στ. 7· Γεωργούλης, 2007, σ. 746. Αλεξιάδα 5.9.7., Αννα Κομνηνή: « ». Ως αιτία της απουσίας του ονόματος του Ιωάννου από την αρχική μορφή«Εις μεταγενέστερα Συνοδικά, ως εις το της Ρόδου και των Αθηνών, εμμέσως αναθεματίζεται και προσωπικών ο Ιωάννης: "Οι ακολουθούντες την διδασκαλίαν του φιλοσόφου Ιταλού Ιωάννου και οι μαθηταί αυτού οι μετέχοντες της αυτού λύμης"». (ΘΗΕ τόμ. 7ος, στ. 7, «Ιωάννης. Ο Ιταλός») του Συνοδικού, θεωρείτο η μεταμέλεια του Ιωάννη.ΘΗΕ, τόμ. 7 (1965), ό.π.: «εθεωρείτο η δήθεν μετάνοια του Ιωάννου, ήτις όμως ουδαμού επιβεβαιούται». Τατάκης: ο Ιωάννης «ομολόγησε ότι έσφαλε». Γεωργούλης, 2007, σ. 746: O Ιωάννης "δήλωσε μεταμέλεια". Ο Ιωάννης Ιταλός δέχτηκε ότι το κείμενο παρουσίαζε εν μέρει τη διδασκαλία του,«Τας προτάσεις της εν Αγίω Σοφία συγκληθείσης συνόδου υπέγραψεν ο Ιωάννης ως ανταποκρινομένας εις την ιδίαν αυτού διδασκαλίας, πλην δύο, το περιεχόμενο των οποίον εύρε διάφορον των απόψεών του». (ΘΗΕ τόμ. 7ος, στ. 7, «Ιωάννης. Ο Ιταλός») και αναγκάστηκε να υποβάλλει προς τη Σύνοδο ομολογία πίστης. Η ομολογία του κρίθηκε ότι ήταν φανερά διαποτισμένη από νεοπλατωνικά στοιχείαΤατάκης, 1977, σ. 204-205. και ότι ο ίδιος είχε υποπέσει σε συγκεκριμένες θεολογικές πλάνες υπό την επίδραση αυτών των στοιχείων. Η σύγχρονη μελέτη των σχετικών στοιχείων έχει καταλήξει στο συμπέρασμα ότι ήταν μια κατ' επίφαση δίκη και ότι «το δικαστήριο διέστρεψε κάθε φράση από τα λόγια του Ιταλού για να παράγει το επιθυμητό αποτέλεσμα».Kaldellis Anthony, Hellenism in Byzantium: The Transformations of Greek Identity and the Reception of the Classical Tradition, Cambridge University Press, 2008, σ. 228. Clucas L., The Trial of John Italos and the Crisis of Intellectual Values in Byzantium in the Eleventh Century, Institut für Byzantinistik, neugriechische Philologie und byzantinische Kunstgeschichte der Universität, Μόναχο 1981, σ. 55· Gouillard, J., «Le proce´s officiel de Jean l’Italien: Les actes et leurs sous-entendus», Travaux et mémoires, 1985, σσ. 9:133–174. Ακολούθησε καταδίκη του σε υποχρεωτικό ισόβιο εγκλεισμό σε μονή, αφού πρώτα δέχθηκε 11 συνολικά αναθέματα, τα οποία ενσωματώθηκαν στο Συνοδικόν της Ορθοδοξίας.Συνοδικό της Ορθοδοξίας, έκδ. Αποστολική Διακονία, σ. 144, 147, 149, 150, διαθέσιμο και στα Αγγλικά εδώ. Ανάμεσα σε αυτά τα αναθέματα που μνημονεύονται από την εκκλησία έως σήμερα περιλαμβάνονται τα εξής: Ανάθεμα στην εφαρμογή της διαλεκτικής για τη μελέτη της φύσης του Χριστού, ανάθεμα στην πίστη στην αιωνιότητα της ύλης, ανάθεμα στην «υπεράσπιση των σοφών των Ελλήνων» που καταδικάστηκαν από συνόδους και πατέρες της εκκλησίας, ανάθεμα στην κριτική επί των θαυμάτων, ανάθεμα στην αποδοχή των ιδεών των Ελλήνων φιλοσόφων πέρα από τη μελέτη για εκπαιδευτικούς λόγους, ανάθεμα στην πίστη των πλατωνικών ιδεών, ανάθεμα στην κριτική επί του δόγματος της ανάστασης του σώματος κ.ο.κ.Gouillard J. 1967, "Le Synodicon de l' Orthodoxie", Travaux et Memoires, ii 56-61. Τα αναθέματα που απαγγέλθηκαν κατά του Ιωάννη του Ιταλού δεν κατευθύνονταν μόνο εναντίον της συγκεκριμένης διδασκαλίας του αλλά περιλάμβαναν και μια γενικότερη καταδίκη της αρχαίας ελληνικής φιλοσοφίας ως πηγής θεολογικής έμπνευσης και ιδεών.Magdalino Paul, Η αυτοκρατορία του Μανουήλ Α' Κομνηνού 1143-1180, εκδ. Μ.Ι.Ε.Τ., Αθήνα 2008, σ. 610. Διώξεις των μαθητών του Το γεγονός ότι δεν καταδικάστηκε προσωπικά ο Ιωάννης Ιταλός δεν θεωρήθηκε ικανοποιητικό και οπότε εξέσπασαν «θορυβώδεις διαδηλώσεις», που οι διοργανωτές τους κατηγορούσαν πλέον και τον πατριάρχη για έκπτωση και πλάνη. Κάτω από αυτές τις πιέσεις και με την προτροπή του αυτοκράτορα Αλέξιου Α' ΚομνηνούΣύμφωνα με τον Φειδά, «ο αυτοκράτορας προέτρεπε τη σύνοδο, μετά την εμμονή του Ιωάννη Ιταλού στις κακοδοξίες του, να κρίνει τους μαθητές του, από τους οποίους όσοι μεν αποκήρυσσαν τις συγκεκριμένες κοκοδοξίες θα έπρεπε να γίνουν δεκτοί σε εκκλησιαστική κοινωνία, ενώ όσοι ενέμεναν σε αυτές θα έπρεπε να αποκοπούν από το σώμα της Εκκλησίας ως αιρετικοί». (2002, σ. 289) συγκλήθηκε και πάλι σύνοδος η οποία καταδίκασε και τον Ιωάννη Ιταλό αλλά και κίνησε τη διαδικασία εναντίον των οπαδών του από τον κύκλο των μαθητών του. Έτσι, ο Ιωάννης αναγκάστηκε να υποδείξει ποιοι από τους μαθητές του ήταν σύμφωνοι με τις ιδέες του: ο Μιχαήλ ο της Ματζούς (ο οποίος είχε διοριστεί από τον πατριάρχη Ιωάννη Ξιφιλινό έξαρχος των δυτικών μοναστηριών), ο Μιχαήλ Δοξαπατρής, ο Μιχαήλ Τζηρός, ο Ιωάννης των Γαγγρών και ο Ευστράτιος (ο οποίος παλαιότερα είχε διατελέσει πρόξιμος της σχολής του αγίου Θεοδώρου του Σφωρακίου). Όπως ο δάσκαλός τους, και αυτοί επίσης αποκήρυξαν τις θέσεις του Ιωάννη, δηλώνοντας ότι είχαν επαφές μαζί του μόνο «χάριν μαθημάτων». Κατόπιν τούτου δεν τους επέβαλε κάποια ποινή και τους επέτρεψε να συνεχίσουν το διδακτικό τους έργο. Ο Ιταλός υποχρεώθηκε να παραδεχθεί την ενοχή του, καθώς στη διάρκεια της δίκης το εχθρικό ακροατήριο προσπάθησε ανεπιτυχώς να τον λιντσάρει.Browning R. 1975, 14. Ο Ιωάννης δέχτηκε οχλοκρατικές επιθέσεις οι οποίες έθεσαν σε κίνδυνο τη ζωή του. Στην Αλεξιάδα αναφέρεται ότι ένας μεγάλος όχλος της Κωνσταντινούπολης τον καταδίωξε και μόλις και μετά βίας διέφυγε από τα χέρια τους όταν κρύφτηκε στον όροφο της Αγίας Σοφίας. «Όλος ο λαός της Κωνσταντινούπολης κινήθηκε προς την εκκλησία ζητώντας τον Γαριδά [το πρωτότυπο κείμενο αναφέρει « » αντί «τον Γαριδά»]· ίσως θα τον έριχναν από ψηλά στη μέση της εκκλησίας αν δεν είχε ανεβεί κρυφά στην οροφή του ναού για να κρυφτεί μέσα σε κάποια τρύπα». (Αλεξιάδα 5.9.6). Σύμφωνα με την πάγια βυζαντινή πρακτική, εξορίστηκε σε μονή. Επίδραση της καταδίκης της διδασκαλίας του Ιωάννη Η καταδίκη του Ιωάνη του Ιταλού, τα κίνητρα της οποίας ήταν περισσότερο πολιτικά παρά επιστημονικά, αναστάτωσε την ευαίσθητη ισορροπία μεταξύ διανόησης και πίστης στο Βυζάντιο, επανεδραίωσε τον έλεγχο του διπόλου κράτους-εκκλησίας στο περιεχόμενο της εκπαίδευσης και έθεσε όρια στις λογικές υποθέσειςΕδώ πρέπει να τονιστεί όπως διαφαίνεται και από το Συνοδικό της Εκκλησίας ότι αυτή αφορούσε τη εμπλοκή στα μυστήρια της θεολογίας, όπως η ανάσταση ή ένωση των δύο φύσεων του Χριστού κ.α.. Πιστεύεται μάλιστα πως αυτό το γεγονός περισσότερο από οποιοδήποτε άλλο σήμανε την αρχή της αποδυνάμωσης της βυζαντινής κουλτούρας, που ήταν ιδιαίτερα χαρακτηριστική κατά την περίοδο των Κομνηνών.Alexander Kazhdan 1964, «Zagadka Komninov» αίνιγμα των Κομνηνών, Vizantijskij Vremennik, xxv, σσ. 53-98. Η αφύπνιση του πνεύματος η οποία παρατηρήθηκε κατά τον 11ο αιώνα τελικά καταπνίχτηκε.Robert Browning 1975, «Enlightenment and Repression in Byzantium in the Eleventh and Twelfth Centuries» στο Past & Present, Αρ. 69 (Νοε.), σ. 15: «Η καταδίκη του Ιωάννη Ιταλού, τα κίνητρα της οποίας ήταν πολιτικά μάλλον παρά επιστημονικά, αναστάτωσε την λεπτή ιστορροπία ανάμεσα στη διανόηση και στην πίστη στο Βυζάντιο, καθιέρωσε και πάλι τον έλεγχο του διπρόσωπου κράτους και εκκλησίας στο περιεχόμενο της εκπαίδευσης, και έθεσε όρια στις υποθέσεις της λογικής. Πιστεύω ότι το περιστατικό αυτό περισσότερο από καθετί άλλο σημειώνει την αρχή του ευνουχισμού του βυζαντινού πολιτισμού που αποτελούσε ιδιαίτερο χαρακτηριστικό της περιόδου των Κομνηνών. Η αφύπνιση του πνεύματος που εμφανίστηκε τον 11ο αιώνα καταπνίχθηκε». Άλλωστε τα σύμβολα των οικουμενικών συνόδων, όπως και τα διατάγματα των Αυτοκρατόρων (οι βυζαντινοί) τα μεταχειρίζονταν με σεβασμό ακόμα και με κάποια δουλοπρέπεια. Αυτά προορίζονταν να γίνουν κατανοητά και κατά περιπτώσεις να υπομνηματιστούν κατάλληλα. Αλλά ήσαν εκτός κριτικής και, με εξαίρεση όταν τα διατύπωναν σε σχέση με τις θρησκευτικές πεποιθήσεις των παγανιστών, δεν μπορούσαν να αμφισβητηθούν ή να παραμεριστούν.Anastos Milton V. 1962, «The History of Byzantine Science. Report on the Dumbarton Oaks Symposium of 1961» στο Dumbarton Oaks Papers, Τόμ. 16, σ 411: "In their respective domains, the Oecumenical creeds, the decrees of the emperor and the ancient classics were treated with deference even with obsequiousness. They were meant to be understood and on occasion suitably annotated. But they were beyond the reach of criticism and, except when they gave utterance to pagan religion believes could not be disputed or overridden" Στην πραγματικότητα αν και γενικά κατά τη Βυζαντινή περίοδο η καταπολέμηση των διανόησης δεν ήταν χαρακτηριστικό της εκκλησίας, υπήρξαν μερικές αξιομνημόνευτες περιπτώσεις, όπως του Ιωάννη του Ιταλού, που κάτι τέτοιο συνέβηAnastos Milton V. 1962, «The History of Byzantine Science. Report on the Dumbarton Oaks Symposium of 1961», Dumbarton Oaks Papers, Τόμ. 16, σ. 409.. Θεολογικές έριδες της περιόδου Η σύνοδος ανανέωσε και πρόσθεσε νέους στους αναθεματισμούς των εννέα Κεφαλαίων τού Συνοδικού της Κυριακής της Ορθοδοξίας για την οριστική καταδίκη κάθε τάσεως εκτροπής από τα πλαίσια της πατερικής παραδόσεως στο ζήτημα της σχέσεως της ελληνικής φιλοσοφίας προς τη δογματική διδασκαλία και παράδοση της Εκκλησίας».Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 289. Η Εκκλησία αποσκοπούσε στο να κοπεί κάθε δεσμός που θα διευκόλυνε κάποια μελλοντική καταφυγή στον πλατωνισμό —έκτοτε ο Πλάτωνας θεωρούνταν στο Βυζάντιο ως ο κύριος αντιπρόσωπος της φιλοσοφίας.Επιπλέον, "πλατωνικός" άρχισε σταδιακά να σημαίνει τον αυτόνομα και ανεξάρτητα σκεπτόμενο. (Τατάκης, 2007, σ. 254, 255) Ταυτόχρονα, η καταδίκη αυτή τερμάτισε την προσπάθεια ανανέωσης της θεολογικής σκέψης με τη βοήθεια της φιλοσοφίας, προσανατολισμένης στην "καταφατική θεολογία" και εμπόδισε τη συγκρότηση συστηματικών έργων αντίστοιχων με τις λατινικές summas (θεολογικές συνόψεις).Χρήστου, 1994, σ. 230, 232. Εν τούτοις, δεν έπαψαν και πάλι οι έντονες θεολογικές ζυμώσεις. Οι διαμάχες γύρω από χριστολογικά ζητήματα που ανακινούνταν από μαθητές του Ιωάννη Ιταλού εντάθηκαν. Έτσι, οι θέσεις που διατύπωσε ο μαθητής του Νείλος αναφορικά με την θέωση της ανθρώπινης φύσης του Ιησού Χριστού θεωρήθηκαν αιρετικές, φέρθηκαν σε δίκη ενώπιον της Ενδημούσας συνόδου το 1087 υπό τον πατριάρχη Νικόλαο Γ' τον Γραμματικό, η οποία και «αιωνίω καθυπέβαλεν αναθέματι» τον Νείλο και «τοις δογματισθείσι δυσεβώς παρά του μονάχου Νείλου και πάσι τοις κοινωνούσιν αυτοίς». Σε "αιώνιο ανάθεμα" καταδικάσθηκε και ο μαθητής του Ιωάννη Ιταλού Βλαχερνίτης, ενώ ένας ακόμη μαθητής του, ο Ευστράτιος ο Νικαίας (1050 - 1120) το απέφυγε δηλώνοντας μεταμέλεια στη σύνοδο με την απαγόρευση να συγγράφει θεολογικές πραγματείες. Οι ακόλουθοι αυτών των θέσεων αποκαλούνταν με ονόματα όπως «φυσιθεσίτες» και «χριστολύτες».Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 292, 293. Ακολούθησαν αλλεπάλληλοι αναθεματισμοί από την Εκκλησία οι οποίοι, όμως, αν και οριοθετούσαν τα όρια μεταξύ της ορθοδοξίας και της ετεροδοξίας, δεν ανέκοπταν τις ενθουσιώδεις τάσεις που υπήρχαν γύρω από θεολογικά ζητήματα μέσα στους κύκλους των λογίων.Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 299. Μέσα σε αυτά τα πλαίσια, δεν ήταν εύκολο για τους Βυζαντινούς να σπουδάσουν αρχαία φιλοσοφία ούτε ήταν ανεκτή η πολυφωνία απόψεων σε σοβαρά ζητήματα.Hunger, 2008, σ. 94, 95. Παρ' όλα αυτά, η ορθολογιστικήΣύμφωνα με τον Στεφανίδη, ο ορθολογισμός αποδέχεται μόνο τις δογματικές ιδέες που συμφωνούν με τον ορθό λόγο, δηλαδή τη λογική, σε αντιδιαστολή με τον σχολαστικισμό ο οποίος επιζητεί την επίλυση των δογματικών ζητημάτων μέσω της λογικής. Τόσο ο ορθολογισμός όσο και ο σχολαστικισμός προϋποθέτουν επιστημονική μόρφωση και επιστημονικό ενδιαφέρον. (2002, σ. 423· βλέπε, επίσης, Φούγιας, 1992, σ. 207, υποσημ. 16) κατεύθυνση που έδωσε ο Ιωάννης συνέχισε να υφίσταται, όπως έγινε φανερό από τον διάδοχό του στην έδρα της φιλοσοφικής σχολής Θεόδωρο τον Σμύρνης και από την φιλοσοφική κίνηση που εκδηλώθηκε κατά τον 12ο Αιώνα μ.Χ..Γεωργούλης, 2007, σ. 771, 772. Ο Ιωάννης Ιταλός θεωρείται «πρόδρομος» τού Βαρλαάμ του Καλαβρού, πηγή κάποιων ορθολογιστικών τάσεων του Γεώργιου Γεμιστού Πλήθωνα και των αδελφών Δημήτριου και Προχόρου Κυδώνη, και των Βυζαντινών ανθρωπιστών οι οποίοι έδρασαν χωρίς να τολμούν να πλησιάσουν στα όρια της φιλοσοφίας και της εκκλησιαστικής παράδοσης που είχαν τεθεί από τους συνοδικούς αναθεματισμούς κατά τον 11ο και 12ο αιώνα.Φειδάς, 2002, σ. 492, 494, 542· Στεφανίδης, 1998, σ. 428. Εργογραφία Ως συγγραφέας ο Ιωάννης υπήρξε αρκετά γόνιμος. Δεν έχει σχηματιστεί πλήρης εικόνα της διδασκαλίας του καθώς δεν δημοσιεύτηκαν όλα τα έργα του, αν και έχουν διασωθεί κάποια χειρόγραφά τους.Αναστασίου, 2005, σ. 95· Γεωργούλης, 2007, σ. 744. Ο αντικομφορμισμός του —ακόμα και σε ζητήματα δογματικής φύσης— αλλά και η ανάμειξή του στην οικογενειακή πολιτική του αυτοκράτορα είχε ως αποτέλεσμα να μην επιβιώσουν τα περισσότερα από τα έργα του.Hunger, 2008, σ. 81. Όταν καταδικάσθηκε η διδασκαλία του Ιωάννη και τού απαγορεύτηκε από την σύνοδο να διδάσκει, τα έργα του παραδόθηκαν στη πυρά. Κατά συνέπεια, δεν είναι πλέον γνωστά ούτε τα ονόματα ούτε ο συνολικός αριθμός των έργων που συνέγραψε —ακόμη περισσότερο δε, αν αυτά που διασώζονται είναι τα συνολικά καλύτερα.ΘΗΕ τόμ. 7ος, στ. 8, «Ιωάννης. Ο Ιταλός». Κάποιοι τίτλοι έργων του είναι οι εξής: *''Έκδοσις εις διάφορα ζητήματα δια το και διαφόρους τους ταύτα προβαλλομένους'' *''Έκδοσις εις το Β, Γ και Δ των Τοπικών Αριστοτέλη'' *''Προς τον Βασιλέα Ανδρόνικον ερωτήσεις περί διαλεκτικής'' *''Επιτομή της διαλεκτικής'' *''Περί της των συλλογισμών ύλης και της συστάσεων αυτών'' *''Περί ρητορικής'' *''Μέθοδος ρητορικής εκδοθείσα κατά σύνοψιν'' *''Περί λογικής'' *Σχόλια στο αριστοτελικό Περί ερμηνείας.Γεωργούλης, 2007, σ. 744, 745· Krumbacher, 1955, σ. 457. *Συλλογή 93 αποκρίσεων και ερωτήσεων υψηλών προσώπων όπως του Μιχαήλ Παραπινάκη και του Ανδρόνικου Δούκα. *''Περί πίστεως'' Οι θεολογικές του αντιλήψεις, έργο αποτελούμενο από 11 βιβλία Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία * Άννα Κομνηνή, Αλεξιάδα. * Michael Angold, Church and society in Byzantium under the Comneni, 1081-1261, Cambridge University Press, Κέιμπριτζ 2000. * Constantelos J. Demetrios, Christian Hellenism: Essays and studies in continuity and change, Aristide D. Caratzas Publ., New Rochelle, Νέα Υόρκη & Αθήνα 1996. * Flusin Bernard, La civilisation byzantine, Presses universitaires de France (ελλ. έκδοση Δ.Ο.Λαμπράκη), Μετάφραση στα Ελληνικά Μ. Χαλικιά, Παρίσι 2006. * Hunger Herbert, Βυζαντινή Λογοτεχνία. Η Λόγια Κοσμική Γραμματεία των Βυζαντινών, τόμ. Α΄, ΜΙΕΤ, Αθήνα 2008 (c1987). * Hunger Herbert, Βυζαντινή Λογοτεχνία. Η Λόγια Κοσμική Γραμματεία των Βυζαντινών, τόμ. Β΄, ΜΙΕΤ, Αθήνα 1992. * Krumbacher Karl, Geschichte der byzantinischen Litteratur von Justinian bis zum Ende des oströmischen Reiches, 527-1453, 2η έκδ, Μόναχο 1897. * Krumbacher Karl, Ιστορία της Βυζαντινής Λογοτεχνίας, τόμ. Α', Επιστημονική Εταιρία των Ελληνικών Γραμμάτων Πάπυρος, Αθήνα 1955. * Krumbacher Karl, Ιστορία της Βυζαντηνής λογοτεχνίας, τόμ. Α' & Β', μετάφραση Σωτηριάδης Γεώργιος, Αθήνα 1897-1900. * Pelikan Jaroslav Jan, The Christian Tradition: A History of the Development of Doctrine, Vol. 2: The Spirit of Eastern Christendom (600-1700), University of Chicago Press, Σικάγο 1977 (c1974). * Lauritzen Frederick, "Psello discepolo di Stetato", Byzantinische Zeitschrift 101.2 (2008) 715-725 * Pelopidas Etienne Stephanou, Jean Italos, philosophe et humaniste, Pontificium Institutum Orientalium Studiorum, Ρώμη 1949. * Αναστασίου E. Ιωάννης, Εκκλησιαστική Ιστορία, τόμ. Β', Επίκεντρο, Θεσσαλονίκη 2005. * Βασίλιεφ Α. Α., Ιστορία της Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας (μτφρ. Σαβράμης Δημοσθένης), τόμ. 2ος, εκδ. Πάπυρος, 1971 * Γεωργούλης Δ. Κωνσταντίνος, Ιστορία της Ελληνικής Φιλοσοφίας, Παπαδήμας, Αθήνα 2007 (c1975). * Θεοδωρούδης Γεώργιος, ''Θεία και ανθρώπινη σοφία κατά την πατερικήν παράδοσιν της Ορθοδόξου Εκκλησίας, Κυρομάνος, Θεσσαλονίκη 1998. * Ιωαννίδης Χ. Νικόλαος, Σημειώσεις Εκκλησιαστικής Γραμματείας μετά τον ΙΑ΄ αιώνα, εκδ. Πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών, 1994. * Ματσούκας Α. Νίκος, Ιστορία της Βυζαντινής Φιλοσοφίας, Βάνιας, Θεσσαλονίκη 1994. * Στεφανίδης Κ. Βασίλειος, 3η εκδ., Παπαδημητρίου, Αθήνα 1998 (c1959). * Τατάκης Ν. Βασίλειος, La philosophie Byzantine, Presses Universitaires de France, Παρίσι 1949. * Τατάκης Ν. Βασίλειος, Χριστιανική και Βυζαντινή Φιλοσοφία, Αποστολική Διακονία, Αθήνα 2007 (c1952). * Τατάκης N. Βασίλειος, Η Βυζαντινή Φιλοσοφία, Εταιρεία Σπουδών Νεοελληνικού Πολιτισμού και Γενικής Παιδείας, Αθήνα 1977 (c1949). * Φειδάς Ι. Βλάσιος, Εκκλησιαστική Ιστορία. Από την Εικονομαχία μέχρι τη Μεταρρύθμιση, τόμ. Β΄, 3η έκδ., Διήγηση, Αθήνα 2002. * Φούγιας Γ. Μεθόδιος, Το Ελληνικό υπόβαθρο του Χριστιανισμού, Αποστολική Διακονία, Αθήνα 1992. * Χρήστου Κ. Παναγιώτης, Ελληνική Πατρολογία, τόμ. Α΄. Εισαγωγή, 3η έκδ., Κυρομάνος, Θεσσαλονίκη 1994 (c1976). * Νιάρχος, Κωνσταντίνος, «Κριτικές παρατηρήσεις του Ιωάννου του Ιταλού στην αριστοτελική θεωρία για τη φύση», Παρνασσός 24 (1982), 10-40. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category:Φιλόσοφοι 11ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Category:Θεολόγοι 11ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι Βυζαντινής Καλαβρίας Category:Θεολόγοι Βυζαντινής Καλαβρίας Category:Νεοπλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης